Pokemon Adventures: SoulSilver
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: Ian, Ethan, and Lyra, three young trainers explore the Johto region. Encountering new Pokemon, meeting new poeple, making new enemies, and experiencing the amazing power of Mega Evolution! Join them on their journey throughout the grand and spectacular Johto region! (Includes Fairy-types, mega evolution, and some migrated Pokemon from different regions!) Rated K -M...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Pokémon fans! This is TM341 and let me just say, I am a HUGE fan of the Pokémon series! Gen 2 was my favorite! (You can disagree with me if you want to.) I started off with Silver, but sadly skipped Hoenn, but then I played Pearl and Platinum and I loved Sinnoh. Then, Soul Silver came out and it became my favorite Pokémon game ever! Gen 5 was good, I especially liked Ghetsis in Black 2, mainly his battle theme! X and Y are fun, but with mega evolution and the enhanced Exp. Share, it was WAY too easy. Anyway, sorry about this huge rant, this is the only chapter where this'll happen. I'll pop in Author's notes every now and then, but it'll probably be to thank reviewers and the people who read this story. So, prepare to explore the Johto region, Soul Silver style! (Also, it includes fairy types and mega evolution!) Now, enter into the world of Fanfiction and explore the epic johto region! Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

Newbark Town, a town where the wind always blows and the people are as polite as the can be. Ian and his two best friends, Ethan and Lyra, are outside playing with Lyra's Azurill. Their parents were outside onProfessor Elm's yard, where he decided to have the annual town Pokémon festival. They were finishing with the decorations before everyone began to arrive. They called the kids and waited at his front door as the first few townspeople began to appear. As the people poured in, Ethan and Ian's mothers put all of the kids in a small, separated space where there were small, wild and caught by Elm, Pokémon that they could play with. There was music playing and the people were chattering throughout.

Elm went up on the stage and told everyone to quiet down.

"Welcome everyone," he said, "this year's festival is in honor of the mythical Pokémon, Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas. I hope that when the kids of this town grow up into Pokémon trainers get the chance to see this legendary beast as it swims in the deepest abyss of the seas and soars through the sky in a storm as a flash of lightning may allow you to see it. I myself hope that I get the chance to see it with my own eyes. But, for now, let's enjoy this grand festival and have fun with each other and the Pokemon we have all around us!"

The crowd gave a grand applause as Elm walked off the stage.

Ian looked over at one of the pictures of Lugia and told Ethan and Lyra, "I hope that when I become a Pokemon trainer, I want to see the legendary Pokémon!"

"Me, too!" said Ethan.

"Don't forget about me!" added Lyra.

"Hey, why don't we go on a journey together?"

"Yeah, then we can be together all the time and battling each other!"

"And meeting new people and Pokémon!"

"All right then, let's each promise to go on a journey together!"

"Promise!"

"It's a promise!"

They each gave each other high fives and they continued to play with the Pokémon there.

Ian, Ethan and Lyra's parents watch the children as they played.

"They really love playing with Pokemon," said Lyra's mother.

"Ian keeps asking me if he could get a Pokémon," said Ian's mother.

"Well, are you going to give him one?"

"We plan on giving him one that he's always wanted," replied his father.

"What Pokémon is it?"

"A Totodile, one of the three starter Pokémon that trainers can get when they start their journeys."

"Why not just wait until he sets out on his journey?"

"Well, we asked Elm to save a special Totodile that seemed perfect for Ian and it seems like we were right."

"Is that the Totodile?"

"Yes, it is. And, I have a feeling that he's not going to go out on a journey alone. It seems like Lyra and Ethan might want to go with him."

"I honestly think that it would be awesome if they went together. They're friends and they love being around themselves and Pokémon. They would be great on a journey together."

"It would be great. But, we're going to have to wait a few years until they go on their journey. They're only eight right now, in two years they can go out on their own. Ian said that he wants to go when he's twelve, believe it or not."

"We were thinking of doing the same for Lyra."

"Same as Ethan."

"Wow, our kids are going to be friends forever."

"Just like the six of us. You remember when we all set out together? The Pokémon we had, the battles we fought, the people and Pokémon we met. It was fun."

"It's strange to look back and think that it happened ten years ago."

"Right? So, when are you going to tell them about what happened on our journey?"

"I don't know. I guess time will tell."

"So how are the Pokémon we raised?"

"Machamp and Garchomp love helping us around the house and Ian loves playing with them. Gardevoir's just as playful and helpful as ever."

"Scizor's always wanting to play with Ethan, while Rhydon helps around the house."

"Lyra's always having a blast with Mamoswine, while Skarmory helps around the house and helps me out with my work."

"It seems like we've got our Pokémon to thank for some of the work they sa e us or helps us doing."

"That's the great thing about them. Pokémon aren't mere tools, they're friends, or in many cases, even _family_."

"I see that old friends are having a reunion, eh?" said a voice from behind.

They turned around to see Professor Oak standing there holding a glass of water in his hands.

"Why, if it isn't the great professor himself!"

"Oh, please, without all of you, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"No need to thank us professor. I would've done the job in helping you out even if you didn't give me a Pokémon."

"So, how are your soon-to-be-trainers?"

"They're over there playing with the other Pokémon."

"Hm, they seem like they'll be amazing trainers in the future."

"Thanks Oak. So, what brings you to the festival?"

"I come every now and then to this exact festival to celebrate. But, I also come here to talk with Elm and the infamous Mr. Pokémon himself to help in my research."

"You want us to help you out again?"

"Oh, please, it's been ten years since you've helped me. You deserve this much awaited relaxation! I believe it's time for a new generation to rise up to helping me out and helping out the other professors out there in the world."

"So, what you're saying is that you want our kids to help you?"

"Precisely."

"You've got yourself a deal professor. I'm sure that my Ethan will be up for it."

"Same as our Lyra."

"And my Ian."

"Splendid!"

"Call me a few days in advance so that I can arrive and tell them."

"Will do professor."

"Thank you all. It was nice seeing you again but, duty calls."

"See you professor."

Oak waved goodbye as he walked out of the festival and went on his way. The parents continued to look at their children from a distance and then, Ian's father said, "Do you think…they'll get the chance to experience…mega evolution?"

"I hope they do," said Lyra's mother.

"Even if they don't, having a journey of their own is good enough," said Ethan's father.

Each nodded their head and went over to get their child.

The night was over, the festival was gone, in less than a few hours, everything was cleaned up and everyone went to their homes to rest.

Ian's parents put him to bed and then went into their room and got under the covers to get some sleep. Before they fell asleep, Ian's mother said, "Are you going to keep an eye on him?"

"From time to time. But not all the time. I trust him enough to be safe with Lyra and Ethan," he responded.

She smiled and then closed her eyes with the thought of Ian being a trainer. A great and fearless trainer who's not afraid to look danger in the eye. A trainer, who does all he can, even take his own life, to save Pokémon…

Ian, Ethan and Lyra, three young heroes who are about to experience a whole lot more than any other trainer would naturally experience. Join them next time as their journey begins! This is…Pokémon: SoulSilver!


	2. Chapter 2

**Remaking a Johto Journey!**

Ian opened his eyes and looked over at his Voltorb clock, which read 9:30. His eyes opened wide as he realized the one thing he didn't want to happen today. He was going to be late. He quickly jumped out of his bed, took a shower, put on a olive green cap, red sunglasses to rest on the cap, a pale pink opened button shirt over a white t-shirt, beige chinos, white socks, and red short boots. He grabbed his olive colored bag and ran down stairs.

"Bye Machamp! Bye Garchomp! See you later!" he said as he zipped passed them and out the door.

The Pokémon looked over as fast as they could then looked at each other and continued to clean around the house.

Lyra got out of her house with Marill in its arms. Before she took a step forward, Ian came speeding by and grabbed her arm, vigorously pulling her along as she held on desperately to Marill's tail.

"Ian," she yelled, "slow down a little will ya?"

"No time!" he said, "We're going to be late!"

Ian saw Ethan in his sights and locked onto him. He ran up to him, grabbed him by his collar and yanked him along with him and Lyra. He took a sharp turn and got Elm's lab in his sights. He went into full sprint like a sprinting Pikachu using Quick Attack. He stopped at the doors, dropping Ethan and Lyra on the ground. They got up off the ground and dusted themselves off and then yelled at Ian, "What's the big deal?"

"We were going to be late and I didn't want to come here to not receive a Pokémon," he resoponded.

The other two didn't decide to fight his purpose for the rush. They just took deep breaths and calmed down. They then stepped inside and saw Elm waiting for them.

"Well it's about time you three arrived. I was getting worried!" said the professor.

"Sorry Professor, I had to carry a bit of a heavy load," said Ian sarcastically.

"Heavy?!" yelled Lyra.

"Yes well, let's move on. Here are the starter Pokémon you get to choose from."

Elm grabbed a pokéball and tossed it up in the air. It opened up, making a pop sound and letting out a flowing stream of light, which then formed into a Pokémon.

"The grass-type starter, Chikorita."

"Chika!" said the Pokémon happily.

"The water-type Pokémon, Totodile."

"Totodile!" said the Pokémon proudly.

"And finally, the fire-type Pokémon, Cyndaquil."

"Quil!" said the Pokémon quite shyly.

"Now, Ian pick your Pokémon!"

"Okay."

He walked up and crouched down in front of each. The three starters stood up straight to try to impress him. He looked at Totodile, who seemed to really want to get picked by him. After a few seconds, he picked up Totodile and carried him in his arms.

"Professor, I choose Totodile," he said.

The Pokémon's eyes lit up and it began to nuzzle Ian's cheek, which made him chuckle a little.

"That's so cute!" said Lyra.

"Okay then, here is Totodile's pokéball."

He threw the pokéball and Ian caught it in his right hand while holding Totodile up with his left arm.

"Okay, Ethan, pick your Pokémon!"

Ethan looked at Chikorita and then Cyndaquil.

"I'm going to pick Cyndaquil, professor."

Cyndaquil looked up at Ethan and smiled. It began to jump for joy and ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder.

"Great! Here's its pokéball."

He threw the pokéball and Ethan caught it with his left hand.

"Lyra, are you going to pick a Pokémon?"

"I don't think so professor. I've got Marill here so, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Understood. I'm sorry Chikorita, maybe another trainer will pick you."

"Chika!" said the grass-type starter with confidence.

"Well, Ian, here are your pokéballs and pokédex."

"Thanks professor!"

"Ethan, here are yours."

"Thanks a lot, professor."

"Lyra, here are yours."

"Thanks a bunch, professor."

"All right you three. Before you officially get started, can I ask you to do me a quick favor?"

"What is it professor?"

"Can you get something for me from Mr. Pokémon?"

"Where is he located?"

"After Cherrygrove City, just a bit north of Route 30."

The three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"All right, we'll do it professor."

"Great! Thank you all very much! Before you go, tell your parents you're going to run this quick errand, please."

"You've got it professor."

They stepped outside and Ethan said, "Let's meet back here in fifteen minutes."

Ian and Lyra nodded their heads and each departed to their houses.

Ian arrived at his house and opened the door.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" he yelled softly.

"Ian, there you are! You had me worried," she said as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Mom look. This is Totodile, the starter Pokémon I chose."

"It's so cute!"

She walked up to it, crouched down, and placed her hand on its head and began to pet it, which make it growl happily.

Garchomp and Machamp walked in and they stood behind Ian's mom. The two towering Pokémon frightened Totodile a little, so he ran behind Ian's left leg.

"Hey, it's okay buddy. Garchomp and Machamp here are my parents Pokémon. They're harmless, unless you aggravate them of course," said Ian, comforting his Pokémon.

Totodile stepped forward a little and walked up to Garchomp, who was looking down at the water-type starter.

"Garchomp, meet Totodile," said Ian.

"Dile?" said the Pokémon with slight confusion.

"Gar," responded Garchomp happily.

Totodile then smiled and jumped with happiness. Machamp then picked up Totodile with one of its four arms and placed Totodile on its head.

"Totodile, meet Machamp."

"Champ!" said the four armed fighting-type roughly.

"Totodile!"

Totodile lifted it arms and failed them up and down. It let out a cry of happiness and then jumped down to the floor, where it lost its footing and fell down on the floor. Machamp picked it up by its tail and set it back on its feet. Totodile turned and seemed to thank Machamp by lifting its left arm and letting out a slight cry of gratitude. This all made Ian and his mom smile.

"Mom?" Ian asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where's dad?"

"He's working right now. He said that he's sorry that he couldn't be here today, but it was a last minute call."

"Wait, so then who does he have with him? He left Garchomp and Machamp here."

"He took Mamoswine and Arcanine with him."

"Oh, well, speaking of work, Professor Elm asked Ethan, Lyra and I to go and get something from Mr. Pokémon for him."

"All right. Good luck. Oh! That's right! Ian, your pokégear arrived."

She went into the kitchen to grab Ian's pokégear and brought it back and he put it on his left wrist.

"This is great! Thanks Mom. I'll be back in a day or two."

"All right, be safe, okay?"

"Got it. See ya!"

Ian exited the door with Totodile a little in front of him. He then saw the door close and then looked down at Totodile, who was skipping along and then tripped, hitting the ground. It got up and acted like nothing had happened, which made Ian laugh a little. The two then set off for Elm's lab. When they arrived, they saw Lyra and Marill waiting for them.

"Hey Lyra, where's Ethan and Cyndaquil?" he asked.

"Well obviously, they're not here yet," she replied.

"Wow, thanks for the sarcasm."

"You're welcome. But, seriously, I don't know where they are."

"Typical Ethan, always late to the places he tells us to meet up at a certain time."

"Guys, over here!"

Lyra and Ian turned their heads to see Ethan and Cyndaquil running towards them.

"Well it's about time you got here," said Ian.

"Sorry, my parents just wanted to play with Cyndaquil a little bit."

"Okay, before we leave. Ethan, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"I accept your challenge!"

"I'll be the ref!" said Lyra.

Ethan and Ian went to opposite sides and Lyra stood to the side and said, "All right, this is going to be a one-on-one battle. The person to have their Pokémon still standing wins! Okay, battle...begin!"

"All right, Totodile use Tackle!" ordered Ian

Totodile charged for Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it and then use Leer!" said Ethan.

Cyndaquil did what Ethan said and dodged Totodile's attack and then turned around and narrowed its eyes on it and gave a low intimidating growl. Totodile got kind of scared and didn't move.

"Totodile, don't let him scare you! Use Tackle again!"

Totodile shook it's head and then charged again and hit Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil flew back a bit and landed on its back.

"Cyndaquil! Please, don't give up. Retaliate with Tackle!"

Cyndaquil jumped up a little and went for the water-type starter, making it get pushed back.

"You okay Totodile?"

"Totodile!" responded the small croc, reassuring it's trainer that it was fine.

"Great, now, finish it! Use Tackle!"

Totodile charged again at Cyndaquil, making the fire mouse Pokémon fly back and hit Ethan.

"That's it! The battle's over! The winner is...Ian!" yelled Lyra.

"Yes, great job Totodile! You did it!" said Ian as he ran over and picked up his Pokémon and threw him up in the air a little.

"Totodile!" said the Pokémon as it smiled at its trainer and his happiness.

Ian and Totodile then walked over to Ethan and Cyndaquil.

"Good job Ethan. You and Cyndaquil did awesome," he said as he stretched out his hand.

Ethan smiled and took Ian's hand and was helped up off the ground. Totodile helped Cyndaquil up and patted it on the back, while giving a cry of praise for the hard work it did in the battle. Cyndaquil returned the favor and gave a cry of equality and gave Totodile a high five.

"Great job guys!" said Lyra, "That was simply great. Let's see if we can heal Totodile and Cyndaquil in Professor Elm's lab."

"Right," they said in unison.

They walked in and told the professor what happened and asked if they could heal their Pokémon. He gladly agreed and the two starters were healed in no time. They then exited the lab and then, sat down under a tree.

"Guys," said Lyra, "we have an errand to run you know?"

Both of their eyes widened and they both got up quickly and said, "Mr. Pokémon!"

"Duh! Let's go!"

"Right!"

They began to walk quickly to Route 29, until they were stopped by Professor Elm.

"What is it professor?" asked Ethan.

"Let's register our numbers on our pokégear," he replied.

"All right."

Each registered Elm's number and then registered each other's numbers. Elm then waved at them as they went off onto Route 29 to do the errand he asked them to do.

Ethan, Ian, and Lyra looked around everywhere, looking at trees and the Pokémon living in them. Pokémon flying high in the sky or walking along the ground, there were Pokémon everywhere they looked. Ethan went up ahead and then quickly turned around and said, "I'm so excited! I'm going to catch a Pokémon!"

"Really? Do you even know how to catch a Pokémon?" asked Lyra.

"Of course I do. You just throw a pokéball at it, right?"

"No, first you have to battle it and then, once it's weak enough, you throw the pokéball and catch it."

"Oh, well, okay. Let's see what Pokémon do we battle?"

Ethan turned his head and saw a Pidgey and then pointed at it and said, "Pidgey! I challenge you to a battle!"

"Pidgey?" asked Ian as he pulled out his pokédex and opened it up.

"_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand_," said the pokédex's voice.

"Seems like an interesting Pokémon to catch."

"And it's going to be mine! Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

Cyndaquil attacked the bird Pokémon and sent it into a tree. The wild Pidgey retaliated and used Sand Attack, blinding not only Cyndaquil, but Ethan as well. However, Ethan wasn't going to give up this easily.

"Cyndaquil, Tackle again and then use Ember!" he ordered.

Cyndaquil charged for the Pidgey and then after hitting it again, took a deep breath and then let out small embers which burned the bird Pokémon a little, but enough to make it faint on the ground.

"All right, here's my chance! Go pokéball!" he yelled while throwing a pokéball.

The pokéball swirled through the air and it hit Pidgey on its head. The pokéball opened and Pidgey turned red and went inside the pokéball. The pokéball fell to the ground and began to shake while making a beeping-like noise. After shaking three times, it made a ping sound and it stopped shaking. Ethan smiled and grabbed the pokéball. He turned to Ian and Lyra and then said while he lifted the pokéball up into the air, "I caught a Pidgey!"

"Good job, Ethan!" said Lyra.

"You and Cyndaquil did awesome!" said Ian.

"Thanks guys. Now, come on out, Pidgey!"

He tossed up the pokéball, and it opened up, letting out a stream of light, which formed into the newly caught Pidgey.

"Pidgey!" said the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

"Welcome to the team, Pidgey. Meet one of your teammates, Cyndaquil."

"Cynda!" said the fire starter happily.

Pidgey responded with a full-fledged cry of joy and then soared around Ethan a little. Ethan laughed a little and then let Pidgey rest on his shoulder.

"Pidgey, these are my friends, Lyra and Ian."

"Hi there Pidgey, nice to meet you. This is my partner, Marill!" said Lyra.

"Marill!" said the water and fairy-type.

"Hey, Pidgey, this is my partner, Totodile," said Ian.

"Totodile!" said the small croc with a smile.

"All right, Pidgey, return!"

Ethan lifted the pokéball so that it was in front of Pidgey. Pidgey's body then turned completely red and then it swirled back into the pokéball. Ethan put the pokéball away and then said, "Okay, let's keep moving to Mr. Pokemon's house!"

"Yeah!" said Lyra and Ian in unison.

They continued their way to Cherrygrove City with happiness in their hearts because of Ethan's success in catching Pidgey.

Ethan's boosted confidence because of catching Pidgey made our young heroes realize that so much more awaits them on the way to Mr. Pokemon's house. Stay tuned as the journey continues!...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherrygrove City Arrival!**

Ian, Ethan, and Lyra are getting close to arriving in Cherrygrove City, their first stop before going up to Mr. Pokémon's house to receive whatever he has to give Elm. Lyra looked at her pokégear's town map and saw that they should now be able to see Cherrygrove. She looked up and then said, "Guys, look!"

Ian and Ethan looked over to see the tops of a few buildings and their faces lit up. They had finally arrived at Cherrygrove City after the few hours walking to the city, seeing different Pokémon and having Ethan catch a Pidgey. The three young trainers took their first few steps into the city and were taken back by the beautiful flowers spread around the city and flower beds on windows. The sound of the sea could be heard since Cherrygrove is next to the ocean. Ian inhaled deeply through his nose, the scents of saltwater and flowers mixed in his nose, but it was still a good smell. He exhaled and yelled, "Hello, Cherrygrove!"

Ethan and Lyra smiled at Ian's greeting and then suggested to go the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon back to full health. He agreed and they went to the Pokémon Center. When the doors opened, they were greeted by Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center! How can I help you?" she asked happily.

"We'd like to get our Pokémon back to full health please," replied Ian.

"We'll take care of them right away."

"Wigglytuff!," said the fairy and normal type Pokémon.

"Hey, a Wigglytuff!" said Lyra as she pulled out her pokédex.

"_Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokémon. It has very fine fur, take care not to make it angry, or it may deflate steadily and hit with a body slam."_

"Wigglytuff help us in Johto Pokémon Centers. Now, can you please give me your pokéballs please?"

Ethan put his two pokéballs on the counter and Ian put Totodile on the counter. Nurse Joy put the pokéballs and Totodile on the cart and Wigglytuff pushed it away to the back.

"We'll have your Pokémon up to full health in no time. I'll come and call you to get them back," said Nurse Joy.

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy," said Ethan.

She nodded her head and went to the back to attend the Pokémon. The gang decided to eat dinner at the center. So, they went to the rest area of the Pokémon Center.

After eating dinner, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff came up to them with the cart which was carrying Ethan and Ian's Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon are back to full health!" she said with excitement.

"Wigglytuff!" said the Balloon Pokémon.

Totodile jumped into Ian's arms as Ethan grabbed the pokéballs he had given Nurse Joy.

"You okay Totodile?" Ian asked the water starter.

"Totodile!" said the Pokémon with great joy.

"Great! Thank you so much Nurse Joy."

"Anytime."

They waved goodbye as they walked out of the Pokémon Center and into the middle of the city. They were approached by a man who introduced himself as the Cherrygrove City Tour Guide.

"I'll show you all around Cherrygrove and give you a special something if you can keep up," said the Tour Guide.

"Keep up?" asked Ethan.

"Now, follow me!"

The man sprinted off, leaving Ian, Ethan, and Lyra confused about what had just happened.

"Well," said Ian, "let's go!"

They each ran off to follow the man and caught up with him in front of what seemed to be a small flower shop.

"This is Cherrygrove's flower shop. Rare flowers are grown here in Cherrygrove, meaning that tourists from all over come here and stop by to buy our world famous flowers! Isn't that just neat?"

"Sure is," said Lyra.

"Now, come along and keep up!"

The man sprinted off yet again, making the three young trainers sprint off after him. This time, they stopped in of the exit to Route 30.

"This is where Route 30 begins, go on just a bit further, and you'll see Mr. Pokémon's house!"

"Great, so now we know where to go after this tour," said Ian.

"Hm, so you're going to Mr. Pokémon's house?"

"Yeah, Professor Elm asked us to do him a favor to pick up something he has for him."

"That sounds like fun! Well, let's carry on, shall we?"

The man, this time along with the others, went off and out to the shoreline in Cherrygrove.

"This here is the ocean. It sure does sound soothing, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," said Ethan.

"Yes, well, let's move on now to one more place I'd like to show you."

They went off and stopped at a house.

"This is my house, if you ever need to go anywhere or learn more about this city, come by and ask me, I won't bite!"

"Okay, thank you so much."

"No problem, it's my pleasure. Now, about your gifts."

The man went inside his house while the other three waited patiently outside for him. The man then came out and handed them three boxes.

"What are these?" asked Ethan.

"Why, they're shoes, of course. Since I'm always running while giving tours of the city, I feel like everyone should experience running in such comfortable shoes as these. And don't worry missy, yours is a girl's style shoe.

"Wow, thanks," said Lyra.

"Well, sir, once again, thank you for everything you've shown and given us today! We really appreciate it and we'll recommend you to everyone we know and meet along the way," said Ian.

"You will?! Oh, how grand! Thank you very much!" said the man.

The three young trainers went off and waved goodbye to the tour guide and went to the exit to Route 30.

"Well guys, Mr. Pokémon's house is just a little way's up ahead. So, you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in m life!" said Lyra.

"Same," said Ethan.

"All right, let's go!"

Thanks to the Tour Guide, our young heroes got to tour around Cherrygrove City, and got some new shoes in the process! Now, as they trek along Route 30 to Mr. Pokemon's house, many adventures await them. As the journey continues…


End file.
